


What Lovers Do

by CookieCuddler



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy, M/M, Married Life, PWP, Smut, THIS IS A HAPPY FIC, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCuddler/pseuds/CookieCuddler
Summary: An average Thursday night with newlywed Chanbaek.





	What Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is an ask I got from my blog so if you're reading this, I hope I did a good job (I didn't and I'm sorry). Also, my last fic was sad (I didn't think it was but the general consensus was) so this is also a sorry for hurting everyone's feelings gift! I hope you like it! <3

Baekhyun slices the onions with care under Chanyeol’s instruction. His husband stands behind him, large hands firm on Baekhyun’s wrists. Front to back, Chanyeol’s warm breaths heat the junction between his neck and ear. With each movement, they mold into each other, the intimacy comfortable.

“Try to cut it in straight lines, Baekhyunnie.” There’s humor in Chanyeol’s voice from Baekhyun’s erratic downward strokes with the paring knife.

Baekhyun lets out a chuckle when the aroma of the onion consumes him, his eyes watering as a result.

Their kitchen is small, only enough room for the two of them and perhaps another. The apartment, in general, is small but their self-proclaimed love-nest is just the right size for them.

“Don’t cut yourself.” Chanyeol pushes himself further into Baekhyun’s back.

“I know.” Baekhyun sniffs audibly and rubs his eyes into his shoulder, the cotton material of his grey long-sleeve absorbing the runaway tears. “How do you cut onions all the time?” He whines, sniffing continuously and blinking the tears that came from the sting out of his eyes.

“You have to cut it a specific way,” Chanyeol states matter-a-factly.

Still pressed against Baekhyun’s back, he takes the knife from Baekhyun’s nimble fingers and slices the remaining onion with expertise. Baekhyun watches in awe as his husband’s arms, that appear from under his, slices then dices the vegetable with ease. Their bodies rub against each other with the movement.

“Why are you so good at everything?” Baekhyun compliments absent-mindlessly.

“Because I want to be just like you.”

Baekhyun breaks away from Chanyeol’s embrace, the latter laughing at his small husband’s reaction. Heat rises to his cheeks at the statement.

Once apart, Baekhyun can get a better look at his husband. He’s a catch, to say the least. Tall, handsome, and not an asshole. His black fringe gives him a youthful look despite being in his late 20s. The light grey sweats and the baggy red t-shirt hides his husband’s physique—another plus. Really, what did he do in his past life to be blessed with a husband like him?

“Do you want to help me cook or are you done for the day?” Chanyeol crosses his arms, eyes sparkling with mirth.

“I’m not a quitter, Chanyeol.”

A smile— _the_ smile graces Chanyeol’s face where his one dimple shows. A radiance glowing from him. It’s the same look he had as they recited their vows that spring only a year ago.

“Can you boil some water for me—since it’s the only thing you know how to do.”

If anyone else had said those words to Baekhyun, he would be offended, but the look on his husband’s face, the softness radiating from his eyes tells him that it’s all in good fun.

“Debatable,” Baekhyun adds, a smile of his own blooming on his face.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Baekhyun’s stomach is heavy with the meal they—really Chanyeol—cooked. They lay on the couch in each other’s arms, wrapped in a blanket Jongdae gifted them alongside their bedroom set. It’s soft to the touch and thick. It’s Thursday and Thursday nights are laundry and drama day.

At first, he was hesitant to get attached to the same dramas his mother and grandmother obsessed over. He saw firsthand how his mother would cry to his grandmother over the phone about how so and so broke up and how much they hate the current love triangle. But after much coercing on Chanyeol’s part, he gave in.

Baekhyun gasps when the heroine kisses the jerk of a boss turned romantic interest. He clutches Chanyeol’s arm from under the blanket while the other covers his mouth. She did that.

“I thought you didn’t like ‘girly shit’?” Chanyeol teases once the credits roll, the episode ending right when the plot started to pick up.

“It’s not girly anymore.” Baekhyun is attentive to the small television screen, their only light source in the room.

“Why?” Chanyeol pulls away and stares at Baekhyun’s face.

“Because I like it.” Baekhyun’s voice cracks with his suppressed laughter.

When the credits end and a very cryptic preview for next week’s episode finishes, Baekhyun turns to face his husband. They resume their embrace when a rerun of their Monday variety show plays on the screen. Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders and stretches his legs. Baekhyun lies on his side with an arm curling up on Chanyeol’s arm and chest, legs tangling with his husband’s while under the blanket. He points at Chanyeol’s sock-clad feet that are outside of the blanket.

“I’m a big guy,” Chanyeol says.

“To say I’m not?” Baekhyun counters.

“You’re a cute guy.”

“Just cute?”

“You have a cute voice, and a cute face with a cute body.” Chanyeol represents these traits with a raised finger.

Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol under lidded eyelids at the notion of him being cute and just cute.

Chanyeol continues, “You’re also handsome with a handsome face and a handsome body. A great man with a great face and a great personality. A beautiful man with a beautiful soul—”

“—Why are you so cheesy today?” Baekhyun’s cheeks warm at the plethora of compliments that seem to spill from his husband’s mouth.

“This is how I feel about you every day.”

“Then take the clothes out the dryer for me.” The blush on Baekhyun’s face is still present when Chanyeol rose off the couch with a roll of his eyes.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun breathes as Chanyeol hovers over him. He relaxes into the mattress at the look in his husband’s eyes. It’s warm.

In response, Chanyeol parts Baekhyun’s legs and climbs in-between, careful not to disrupt the comforter that sits atop their bodies. He hesitates against Baekhyun’s mouth before taking the plunge. Their lips move in a slow dance. Chanyeol’s settles his weight on Baekhyun, careful not to smother him, as the heat between them grows. Baekhyun places his hands on his husband’s jaw, taking control of the kiss. Their lips smack against each other, intermingling with their heavy breaths. It takes a less innocent turn at the introduction of tongue on Baekhyun’s part. Chanyeol’s hands slide under Baekhyun’s grey long sleeve, massaging the heated skin. When his hands connect with perked nipples, Baekhyun breaks away from the kiss with a gasp.

“Chanyeol—what came over you all of a sudden?” He arches into the fleeting touches.

Their eyes lock and Baekhyun can see it all, his next question dying on his tongue.

“We both have work tomorrow.” Baekhyun’s eyes close as Chanyeol kisses his neck while rubbing his nipples just the way he liked.

When Chanyeol licks a stripe from the base of Baekhyun’s neck to jaw, the latter shivers with a cry, arching into the form above him.

Chanyeol detaches and stares at his husband with a soft gaze. His fingers continue to explore the skin. “Do you want to stop?”

Baekhyun shakes his head before voicing his opinion, “No.”

Chanyeol sits on his knees, Baekhyun’s thighs on either side of his hips, and pulls the hem of the grey long sleeve up and over his husband’s head. His voice is deeper with a growing arousal, “You remember what we did last Tuesday?”

Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a funny look, now shirtless.

“After we watched that movie?”

A wash of understanding appears on Baekhyun’s face. “Yeah.” His eyes haze at the memory of it.

Chanyeol moves to lay on his stomach while his breath ghosts against Baekhyun’s chest, “I just want to repay the favor.” The comforter pools around his shoulders.

Chanyeol’s tongue licks around the erect nipples before graduating into kisses that move down Baekhyun’s body. When his lips meet Baekhyun’s belly button, he pulls the waistband of his husband’s sweatpants and boxers down his legs, leaving him bare. The fabric barrier out of the way, he nuzzles against Baekhyun’s pubic hair, kissing his hip bones.

“Why am I the only one naked?” Baekhyun complains as his husband turned into a mound under their comforter.

Chanyeol peaks out from under the makeshift cave he made from their bed sheets. He holds the fabric in place with his fingers, “Do you want to switch?”

“With me on top?”

Chanyeol nods cutely and Baekhyun smiles at his husband’s antics.

“And you called me the cute one…” Baekhyun trails off, sitting up in all his glory.

Chanyeol kicks the comforter off the bed and pulls at his red t-shirt. With his shirt half off his head, somehow getting lost in the fabric, he questions with a smile in his voice, “What was that?”

Baekhyun helps Chanyeol out of his shirt, laughing at his husband’s inability to take it off properly. “I said you’re cute.”

“I’m not as cute as you,” Chanyeol says, pulling his sweatpants and boxers from his legs only to toss them somewhere across the room.

“What’re you talking about? You’re so cute, Chanyeollie.” Baekhyun sits in Chanyeol’s lap, their erect lengths rubbing together.

With a hiss, Chanyeol places his hands on Baekhyun’s hips.

“You have a cute face. Haven’t you seen it?”

“No, I haven’t.” Baekhyun teases.

Chanyeol points to their end table behind Baekhyun, “Can you get our bottle of lube?”

Baekhyun leaves the embrace and fetches the required items. He throws the condom packet and the bottle of lube at Chanyeol’s chest.

“You’re throwing shit at me now?” Chanyeol says with feigned hurt, popping the tab of the bottle with ease.

“I love throwing shit at you. Bottles, books, my ass.”

It’s Chanyeol’s turn to blush at his husband’s words. He guides Baekhyun to lay on his back and circles a lubed finger at the rim. He pushes his index finger to the second knuckle as Baekhyun winces in discomfort. With his other hand, he rubs the underside of Baekhyun’s thigh.

“We don’t have to rush,” Chanyeol says, retracting his first finger to push it back in slowly.

“But work.” Baekhyun watches his husband under his eyelashes. The bedside lamp isn’t much but he can catch how Chanyeol’s eyes reflect the light. The browns of his eyes are highlighted, letting him see Chanyeol for everything that he is.

“Don’t worry about that.”

“How can I—” Baekhyun’s reply is cut short when Chanyeol pushes his second finger to the hilt. In response, he grabs Chanyeol’s wrist. He mutters under his breath, “You’re so reckless.”

Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun in the next moment to help him relax and comfortably receive him. Their lips mold to the other. He catches Baekhyun’s gasp as he moves both his fingers inside him, building a tempo. He moves to the curve of Baekhyun’s neck, kissing the skin there once he feels Baekhyun grip his fingers.

His head in the pillow, Baekhyun arches into Chanyeol’s thrusts, mouth agape. He gasps with each inward push. “Chanyeol—fuck.”

Chanyeol hums into Baekhyun’s neck, “It feels good?”

Baekhyun nods. His hands climb up Chanyeol’s back, pushing them closer together. To his dismay, Chanyeol removes his fingers but he sits up and tears at the condom packet.

“Ready?” Chanyeol asks, pulling the rubber down and against himself.

“Ready.” Baekhyun climbs into Chanyeol’s lap and hovers over his husband’s dick.

He seats himself against Chanyeol’s length slowly, the tip entering him with ease. With a grunt on Chanyeol’s part and a grimace on Baekhyun’s face, thighs meet thighs. They both exhale in relief. After a minute of adjusting, Baekhyun rises, with Chanyeol’s hands on his hips to steady him, and descends. He rolls into Chanyeol’s body, igniting a fire in his gut.

Chanyeol isn’t the most graceful person Baekhyun as met. He’s clumsy without much of a rhythmic bone in his body. Nonetheless, he attempts to meet Baekhyun roll by roll, thrust by thrust by pushing against his husband, careful not to impale him.

“Baby, you feel so good.” Chanyeol mouths against Baekhyun’s shoulder. Their eyes meet momentarily, Baekhyun now taller than Chanyeol.

“Yeah?” Baekhyun licks his lips at the pet name.

“I wanted to make you feel good.” There’s a blush present on Chanyeol’s face from the heat of their bodies and the intimacy of the moment.

“You are.” He gestures to his length that is wet with precum, dirtying their bodies.

“Really?” Chanyeol thrusts upwards, catching Baekhyun off guard, a moan of his name tearing through his throat.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun whines breathily.

“How good?” Chanyeol repeats the action, Baekhyun’s nails now biting into the skin of his back.

“So good, baby.” Baekhyun’s body rolls escalate to his balls slapping against Chanyeol’s lower stomach. He wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck for leverage.

Baekhyun moans and spreads his legs wider when Chanyeol grinds into him, eager to find that spot that’ll make him see stars. When he accomplishes his goal, Baekhyun sees just that, bouncing on Chanyeol’s length with the need of more. Chanyeol grips Baekhyun’s jiggling ass cheeks to slow him down.

He whines, “Chanyeol—please.”

“I want to make it last.” Chanyeol’s voice is thick with arousal, his voice cracking at his words.

Baekhyun’s eyes pled for a faster, rougher side of sex but drops the topic, taking his descents hard but uptakes slow.

“I get to fuck you nice and hard next time, right?” Baekhyun gasps, his climax slowly approaching. His thoughts fog at the idea of pushing himself hard and deep inside Chanyeol, a white burning want consuming them. He continues to stare down at his husband, lips swollen and eyes glossy.

“Hmm.” Chanyeol nods into the skin of Baekhyun shoulder, trying to hold off his orgasm for as long as possible. “Anything you want, next time.”

Chanyeol grips Baekhyun’s leaking member and jerks him off the same way he’s riding his dick. Baekhyun cries out in response, his gasps growing into loud cries.

“Chanyeol—I’m so close.” He shivers as the tension builds and the pleasure from below blooms into his impending orgasm. His body rolls increase in frequency.

“Me too.” Chanyeol grunts, working on his Baekhyun’s dick faster in response.

Baekhyun pants hotly as Chanyeol’s pushes up and into him, eager for them to cum together. He unravels as his orgasm washes over him. His mouth opens in a silent scream as wave after wave of pleasure takes over. He shudders as he empties himself on Chanyeol’s taut stomach. Chanyeol cums soon after, moaning into the skin of Baekhyun’s neck.

After the euphoria ebbs from their veins, Chanyeol falls backward onto the bed, taking Baekhyun with him. Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol takes deep breaths, his chest and neck still red from their earlier activities. He smiles to himself before spotting a runaway tear that escapes Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Chanyeol.” His voice gruff from his orgasm.

“Hmm.” Chanyeol grunts, fighting off sleep since they need to bathe and probably change their sheets.

“Are you crying?” Worry is present in Baekhyun’s voice, he sits up, careful of Chanyeol’s softening dick beneath him.

In response, Chanyeol wipes his face and feels the wetness that leaks from his eyes.

“Is everything okay—?” Baekhyun stops when he sees Chanyeol smile one of his brilliant smiles, his teeth flashing.

“I love you a lot, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun watches his husband, “I know, and I love you more.” He melts in Chanyeol’s arms, basking in an afterglow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_ BONUS: _ **

Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s languidly, making his small husband laugh in response. They’re in the bath at two in the morning.

“How does your ass feel?” Chanyeol breaks away from their embrace.

Baekhyun opens his legs, or as much as he could in their small tub. “Sore.”

The bathroom is humid with the freshly run bath water. A suggestion Chanyeol made suddenly after replacing the sheets on their bed.

“Even after we did it slow?”

“You put your dick in my ass, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol shrugs his shoulders in defeat.

“You know we’re fucked for work tomorrow, or today.” Baekhyun continues as he plays with Chanyeol’s fingers.

“We can take a sick day.” Chanyeol watches Baekhyun with puffy eyes. He’s exhausted.

“You mean lie? You want us to lie?” Baekhyun teases, dropping Chanyeol’s hand. It lands into the bathwater with a splash.

“Lovesick.” Chanyeol comments reaching for another kiss.

“We’re married.” There’s humor present in Baekhyun’s voice. He leans forward to complete the lip touch.

“I just want an excuse to spend more time with you,” Chanyeol says as they part.

“You’re kind of a dumbass, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun has a tight smile on his face.

“I know.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Let's be friends! Send me more ideas (if you have them) [here](http://yeolhyunabode.tumblr.com/)!

 

See you soon! (*•̀ᴗ•́*) و ̑̑


End file.
